


His Hero

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Mental Connections, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, splitting powers, summoning powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: When his quirk turns out to be more than a mental connection, how will one hero's quirk decide his true fate?
Relationships: Alex & Herobrine & Steve (Minecraft), Alex (Minecraft) & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Herobrine & Steve (Minecraft), Herobrine (Minecraft) & Midoriya Izuku, Steve (Minecraft) & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 24
Kudos: 69





	1. Flight

“You know...There’s a way for you to get a quirk...Take a swan dive off the roof and pray for one in your next life, Freak!” 

A faint glow backed those green eyes, as he stood from his seat, fists clenched on the top of his desk. A growl echoed through his head, but he stayed silent as the blonde threw his notebook out the window and left.  
**’Don’t. Izuku. You know he’s wrong.’** There was no answer from the greenette, as he shouldered his backpack and walked down the stairs to get his journal from the fountain. His face was blank, nary a frown nor anything on his lips. The pages were went and singed, but he just sat next to the fountain and, painstakingly, placed a dry piece of paper between each to help them dry. Placing the book back into his bag, he made sure to squish it between two folders, before zipping his backpack again and starting the walk home. He almost didn’t notice how dark the underside of the bridge was. He groaned, when he heard the manhole cover shake.  
“Seriously. Why is my life such a shithole?!” That was when the body of slime descended on him.  
“A DISGUISE! SIZE SMALL!” He felt the air being shoved from his chest.  
**’Izuku!’** It was fifteen seconds later that he felt something boil through him, just as he heard the manhole cover move again.

A burst of power flooded him, his eyes glowing a bright, blue rimmed, white. The slime screeched in pain, as his body seemed to boil under the touch of the greenette. The villain couldn’t keep his shape, sliding off of him and into a, less gelatinous, puddle on the ground. As his eyes turned back to normal, Izuku fell to the ground, holding his head and coughing up slime, mixed with a touch of blood. The entity inside him could see that the man in front of them was large.  
**”Izuku…”** Green eyes looked up, finding a familiar head of sunshine blonde hair standing in front of him, making his mouth go dry.  
“A...All Might…” While the hero was still smiling, there was a flicker of wariness in his eyes. He nodded.  
“Indeed, Shounen! You got yourself out of that situation, flawlessly! Are you alright?”  
“I...I don’t know...That was the first time I’ve done that…”  
“First?”  
“Yes...Um...I think I was able to use another branch of my quirk…”  
“That was part of your quirk?” Izuku nodded.  
“I...um...I know it sounds like I have schizophrenia, but...there are three people I can talk to, in my mind. It’s like I’m connecting to them through some kind of link. Um...That, just now, was the one I’m connected to all the time...He sensed I was in danger and willed himself to the surface…” The hero nodded and signed the teenager’s journal, before bottling the slime villain up and making to leave again.  
“Wait. Really quick, could I ask a question?” Looking a little anxious, the hero nodded, letting the boy take a deep breath.  
“Do...you think I could be a hero? Even with a quirk I can’t really control?” The blonde sighed.  
“I’m sorry, Shounen, but no. Being unable to control a quirk can lead to you injuring or killing yourself and/or others. You can’t be a hero with a quirk like that.” Even the voices in his head went silent, as he seemed to tune out to the world. He nodded and took a step back from the hero, as he tried to put a hand on his shoulder. All Might looked saddened that he had to hurt him, and leapt away. 

Things came back into focus a bit, as Bakugo’s words streaked through his head. He didn’t listen to the two male and one female voice calling through his head, as he walked up the fire escape. When he reached the roof, he stared out and into the cityscape. What was a world that would throw their own aside? What was the point of staying? The screaming in his head dulled away, as he took his shoes off and set them on the ledge, alongside his backpack.  
“I have no family...I have no friends...I can’t even be the one thing I want…” He leaned forward.  
“But maybe I can set all four of us free…” As he fell, he heard three voices screech through his head.  
_**’IZUKU!’**_ Halfway down, he heard a deep grown in the back of his head, before something separated from him through his back. He found himself swept up into strong arms, before landing back on the roof. 

Stood before him was a man with tanned skin and brunette hair. He had a small amount of facial hair that connected his lower lip to his chin with a short, triangular, beard and was wearing a cyan shirt, along with blue jeans and some kind of translucent blue and grey wings. But it was the glowing white eyes that keyed him in to who this was.  
“Herobrine…” The man put his hands on the teenager’s shoulders, being about half a foot taller, and pulled him to his chest.  
**”You have friends and family. You have US.”** Gripping the back of his shirt, Izuku let himself break into the man’s chest. Ten years. After ten years he could hug the one of the three that had been his siblings. He felt the other two embrace the mental image of himself, in his mind. Herobrine melded into Izuku again, as the greenette put his shoes on and made his way back to the street again. That was when he heard explosions from the town square. He took off on instinct and found Bakugo...captured by the slime villain. It looked like the villain had gotten free, somehow. 

He felt impulse try to take over, as he noticed the heroes, gathered there, weren’t doing anything to help.  
**’I can help you. Go!’** Rushing past the barricade, he felt that power wash through him again. His bag had been dropped just after the heroes, as his eyes glowed white again, hair smoothing back at the force of his speed. His hands grew an orange halo, as he went for a claw strike at the villain’s eye. The heat seared into his retinas and started to boil the slime again. The loss of structure let Izuku grab Bakugo by the front of his shirt and toss him behind him. That was when the slime tried to grab him. He scoffed, his voice seeming like it was layered.  
“Y o u ‘ v e l o s t .” His body temperature skyrocketed and made the villain melt into a puddle again, right when All Might decided to drop in. While the others were busy arresting the villain and freaking out over the blonde hero’s appearance, Izuku slipped away, the only person noticing him leave doing so with ruby toned eyes.

Halfway home, Izuku was back to normal, when he heard a voice.  
“Shounen!” He looked back, finding a skinny and skeletal blonde man with shaded blue eyes.  
**”He’s All Might. I can sense it. He’s just missing a lung and his stomach.”** Mentally nodding, he turned back around.  
“What do you want, All Might?” The man looked startled, but cleared his throat.  
“Your act of heroism was amazing! You sure showed me wrong! I’ve decided to make you my successor! The successor to my power! You can be a hero!”


	2. Pride

Izuku’s face fell into a stiff deadpan.  
“Who are you to say that to me? After what you did…” The blonde started, as the boy continued.  
“What makes you think taking back what you said to us will fix anything?!” His eyes turned white, as a word dropped from the hero’s mouth.  
“Us?” Herobrine’s voice dripped with anger.  
 **”Y e s U S ! Y o u h a v e n o i d e a h o w m u c h y o u d e s t r o y e d h i m !”** All Might took a step back. That voice was too deep to be the teenager’s.  
 **”H e f u c k i n g t h r e w h i m s e l f f r o m a r o o f m i n u t e s a f t e r y o u l e f t ! I h a d t o f o r c e a c t i v a t e a n o t h e r p a r t o f h i s q u i r k , s o I c o u l d s e p a r a t e f r o m h i m a n d s a v e h i s l i f e !”** As Herobrine was reeled back in, those blue eyes stared at Izuku in horror.  
“I...I…” Izuku sighed.  
“I guess it’s not entirely your fault. You were just trying to keep people safe. Come. We can talk at my house.”  
“What about-” Those sad green eyes panned back.  
“We can talk there.” He lead the way and came to a small apartment, where he unlocked the door and let the man in. It was barely lit and, though it was clean, looked barely lived in.   
“Shounen-”  
“Izuku. Midoriya Izuku. Please. Sit.” The blonde did, as the teen walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes and a whistle later, Izuku came back with two cups and a teapot.  
“I apologize. All I have is green tea. I haven’t had a chance to get to the store lately.”  
“Wouldn’t your parents do th-”  
“They’re dead.”  
“I...I’m sorry.”  
“No need. What did you mean by successor?” All Might took a deep breath.  
“I’m getting older and my body isn’t keeping a hold on my quirk as good, anymore.” He went on to explain One For All to him, ending in the lingering silence brought on by thought.  
“What’s in it for the both of us? I understand that for me I could have better strength and it might help me with my origin quirk, but what about you? You would have someone to pass on your quirk to, but that can’t be all of your motives.” Blue eyes looked pained that the boy would think like this, but understood.  
“I...want to help further the age of heroes to a new generation...I don’t really have any other motives. I’m old, Shounen. I don’t have any other things that I truly want.” Izuku fell into thought for a moment, before sighing.  
“I’ll accept, but on one condition.”  
“Ah?”  
“You train with me. You need to build your stamina up. Maybe it’ll help you stay in your buff form longer.” The hero nodded.  
“That’s a very good idea. When do you want to start?”  
“Saturday is best for me to begin.” He nodded again, before glancing back to the teen’s face.  
“There was another voice that came from you, earlier…” Izuku closed his eyes and Herobrine split from him, staring him down with those glowing orbs of white.  
 **”I am Herobrine. I am from another world. A world where only three humans exist...That is, if you consider me human.”** Izuku rolled his eyes and poked the older in the side.  
“Hero...You’re mumbling again.”  
 **”Ah. Sorry.”** Izuku smiled at him and turned to the blonde again.  
“Hero has a ‘brother’ and ‘sister’ in that other dimension.” His air quotes were a little funny.  
“While yes they’re siblings, Hero, here, isn’t truly related to them...technically.” The brunette sighed.  
 **”What Izuku means is that the other two, Steve and Alex, aren’t biological siblings of mine. I’m related to them through mystical means. I had already been, by the time they were born. My magic bonded to them, much like how something imprints on another. I raised them for a couple years of their lives, before having no choice but to leave them with the villagers of our world to be raised the rest of the way. After finishing what I had to do, I returned to find them both teenagers, but they still remembered me as their ‘brother’ and that’s what like to be called in relation to them.”**  
“Woah…” Izuku chuckled.  
“Steve looks like Hero, but with dark blue eyes, and Alex…” Hero smiled and turned into a moderately busty woman with long orange hair, pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a short sleeved green shirt and brown pants, as she looked at them with a tanned a freckled face, through deep green eyes. Hero turned back and Izuku laughed.  
“Like that.” The blonde nodded.  
“Since I’ll be teaching you, my name is Yagi Toshinori.” Both of the others shook the man’s hand with a firm nod. This was bound to be an interesting summer.

Sat on the wall, Izuku stared into the sunset, finally two thirds unobstructed. The clutter was off to the side, consisting of the larger items. He sensed someone behind him and turned, finding his teacher staring at him. The man had filled out a bit, seeing as he’d agreed to get back in shape in this form. It also helped that Izuku practically forced him to eat a diet fit for his condition. The greenette waved.  
“Hey. Is something wrong?” The man cleared his throat.  
“I...uh...noticed the scar on your back…” Izuku put his hand to his side, where the fingers of a fleshy scar reached around his sides, much like a pair of hands intent on clawing his insides out. It stretched into his back, creating a mass of discolored flesh against his tanned complexion.  
“Ah...I got it in the accident that...that killed my mother.” Toshinori started, but, before he could apologize, Izuku smiled at him a little.  
“Villain attack. Burned down the school I was at in fourth grade. Since my dad died when I was two, I was able to get emancipated at ten. Been on my own since...Heh. We match, I guess.” The blonde smiled.  
“I guess we do. Anyways. I think you’re ready to inherit my quirk.” The whole awkward passing off took place and they sat down to wait for the effects to take place.

There was a sense of silence, before the hero sighed.  
“Mi...Izuku.” Green eyes snapped up, having never really heard the man call him by his given name before.  
“Is something wrong?” Blue eyes flickered with unknown emotions, from this angle. His face had filled out some since they’d started training. Izuku felt himself being pulled to the man’s chest in a hug.  
“Yagi-san?”  
“I’m sorry.” The greenette sighed, knowing this was about what happened six months ago.  
“It’s alright. It wasn’t your fault.”  
“I was the last straw.”  
“Yes. But it was my ex friend that made it the final thing.” Leaning back again, the blonde looked curious.  
“What did he say?” His response came after a deep breath.  
“He told me to ‘take a swan dive off the roof and pray for a quirk in your next life’.” Toshinori looked shocked.  
“Shounen...You know that, had you...had you succeeded, he could be put in prison, right?”  
“I know. That’s why he was already written down in my notebook, along with everything he’s said to me. Word. for. Word.”  
“What is his name?”  
“I’ll tell you, as long as you don’t confront him too soon. He’d be way more dangerous as a villain. Trust me.” His teacher nodded.  
“I promise to not confront him.”  
“His name is Bakugo Katsuki.” The blonde nodded again and pat his student on the head.

Another minute went by, before the greenette felt a tingling in his core.  
“Looks like it bonded pretty quickly.”  
“Hero helped it along.”  
“Alright. Don’t pull on that feeling just yet. You might shatter your bones. Start by spreading it out evenly throughout your body.” Envisioning a blanket or sheet, Izuku closed his eyes. He started moving the energy across every square centimeter of his body, feeling Hero helping move it to the nooks and crannies he couldn’t quite reach, himself. He opened his eyes to multicolored bands and bolts of electricity swarming around him. He felt so...light.   
“Amazing…”   
“That was pretty good. You got it on the first try.”  
“How much do you think I could use at this time?” Toshinori put a hand to his face, in thought.  
“Hmm...Try a 5% punch towards the water.” Izuku turned and pulled his arm back. When the force of the punch created a wave, the hero hummed.  
“That was very fluid. Try 15%. That’s usually the ultimate max, where strain starts showing.” Doing so caused a shallow trench in the water. He still didn’t look strained.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah. Nothing hurts.”  
“Hmmm…”  
“Could I try 25%?” Blue eyes looked him over, truly seeing no signs of stress.  
“Be careful.” A larger trench was sheared into the surface of the water, making the taller look back at the greenette. He found not even a drop of sweat on the teen’s brow.  
“Interesting...It looks like your maximum is somewhere around 75%. That’s incredible!” Izuku laughed.  
“I think that Hero’s buffering it. Seeing as he’s a supernatural being and all...I’m not surprised.” Carefully turning off One For All was like peeling something off of another thing without damaging either of them. When the electricity faded, he looked at his fingers and went silent, as if he were talking to Hero. And he was.  
‘Do you feel that?’  
 **’Yes. I think it unlocked something. Maybe more of my powers?’**

He looked up at his name.  
“Midoriya-shounen?” Something came into the top right of his vision. It looked like a shimmering bit of air. Taking his first two fingers, he touched it. It felt like a slightly thick liquid, the same temperature as his skin. Out of a whim, he pulled down. Into his vision came a grid with objects in it, tabs on the sides.  
 **’You unlocked my creative screen…’**  
‘Woah...So...What do I do?’  
 **’Pick a block. You might be able to place it down.’** Choosing a block of sand, he touched it and it appeared in his hands in a cube, a meter on each side. The hero started.  
“What…”  
“Hero said that I unlocked his item screen.” Going back into it was easier. He didn’t have to touch it, this time. All he had to do was will it to come up. Putting it back, he went into the weapon tab and chose an iron sword. It came out and into his hand, startling them both. It was about three feet long from pommel to tip, the blade itself being two of them and shining a solid silver in the light. The grip was wrapped in brown chord and the guard was curved upward a little.   
“Woah…” He put it away and nodded to the hero. He was all set to keep training.

How versatile…


	3. Behind The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE
> 
> kinda

Coming in fourth place wasn’t so bad, he’d have to say. It got him into the top class, where he was headed at the moment. Opening the door, his eyes lingered on the blonde at front, before he found a seat and sat. Bakugo got up and growled at him.  
“Deku…” Izuku let his eyes slide over to the other teen, as they turned into the white ones of Herobrine. The unnatural glow was enough to put, visible, discomfort on the blonde’s face. He sat down again and looked away from the greenette, whose eyes returned to normal. Their teacher came in, removing the yellow sleeping bag from his body.  
“I’m Aizawa Shota and I will be your homeroom teacher. Welcome to 1-A. Get your PE clothes on and meet me on the field.” Everyone was startled for a moment, before filing out the door.

On the field, Izuku stood and waited for the others to come out of the lockers. The two that came over to him were the two recommended students, in this class.  
“Midoriya-san.” Both the boy and girl looked at each other, having spoken at the same time. The greenette laughed softly.  
“Yaoyourozu-san...Todoroki-san. Vice versa.” They shook hands, before snickering and breaking the tense atmosphere.  
“So...How did you meet Midoriya-san, Todoroki-san?”   
“Uh...Well...I gave my father the slip and found him playing by himself in a park. You?”  
“Almost the same. Just...in a library and reading.” That was when a large pair of arms wrapped around the three of them from behind. Both Izuku and Todoroki started laughing.  
“Yoarashi-san!”

Aizawa got everyone’s attention, once they got there.  
“Usually, I would give an assessment test. A series of fitness tests, where quirk usage is permitted. This year, I’ve decided to do something different. Each of you will be up against me for a ten minute spar. You will be permitted and encouraged to use your quirks. Those that do not meet my expectations will be expelled.” Everyone stiffened, knowing that their futures were on the line.  
“Bakugo. You came in first on the entrance exam. Come up here.” The blonde did as told and stood before the teacher.

Aizawa pulled out his scarf a little.  
“Begin.” The blonde dodged and set off an explosion in the man’s face. The raven dropped and rolled out of the way, the heat making a touch of sweat bead at his hairline. When the ashen blonde went for another explosion, he found himself unable to ignite his sweat. An elbow cracked into his shoulder, sending him skidding on his feet. The man’s hair floated around his head and his eyes had turned from a steel grey to red. Izuku smirked from his spot, next to his friends.  
 **’Izuku?’**  
‘I know who he is.’ After a few more minutes, Aizawa tied up the blonde firecracker with his scarf.  
“You are unable to continue.” He let him go and turned to the class.  
“As you saw, quirk usage will help you in a fight. Onto the next.” Izuku zoned out on most of them, except for his friends.

“Yaoyorozu Momo.” His female friend nodded and walked out, waiting for his word.   
“Begin.” In seconds, a bo staff was created and pulled from her sleeve, letting her block his scarf, as it came for her. Another staff came from her other sleeve, giving her two to work with. She was forced to drop her staffs and backflip away from him. Her extra training with her friends had helped her immensely. She observed where the teacher was and darted to the side, reaching to her arm and pulling out a shield, crouching behind it, as she watched his hair go up. She knew who he was. Everyone, in her friend group, did. While not in is line of sight, she reached under her shirt and threw the item around the side of her protection. The bola wrapped around the man’s ankles, catching him off guard. As he went to the ground, Momo dove for her staffs, as he got out of the bindings.  
“Time.” She stood fully and nodded, rubbing at her shoulder, where the force of that kick to the shield had jostled it.

“Todoroki Shoto.” The chimera walked out and leveled the teacher with a stare.   
“Start.-!” The man leapt out of the way as a rip of ice tore through the ground. Not giving him a chance to activate his quirk, Shoto aimed a torrent of fire at the hero, obscuring his vision with a plume of steam. When the raven came through the cloud, his falling axe kick was blocked by crossed arms, over the teen’s head. Before he could fall to the side, the younger grabbed his ankle and threw him away, his arms shaking. That kick was stronger than he’d anticipated. He felt his quirk activator being blocked and flipped out of the way of a foot coming down on him. Finding himself on the ground, the teacher’s arm across his throat and his mouth starting to move, Shoto lashed out, knocking his feet from under him. Getting up, he switched their situations. The hero nodded.  
“I’m pinned.” Shoto helped him up.

Izuku watched Inasa go head to head with Aizawa, outlasting the time period.  
“Midoriya Izuku.” His friends pat him on the back, as he walked up to the teacher, taking a deep breath. As he stood in front of the man, he put his left hand down by his side and the other up, his first two fingers higher than his others.  
“Start.” He swiped his hand down, bringing up his inventory. He touched the weapons tab and scrolled to the bottom, tapping the shield option. Before the others’ eyes. A wooden shield appeared in his hand with a metal border. With himself protected by the shield, the others saw him go back into the screen and, this time, he went into the potions section, tapping on an invisibility potion. It would last for three minutes. The bottle appeared in his hand, as he uncorked it and tipped it back over his lips. It tasted foul, but he choked it down. Damn fermented spider eye...making it disgusting. As soon as he finished it, he was gone. 

Aizawa saw the shield lower to the ground and knocked it away, finding the student missing.  
“What?” Then, he felt an elbow come down on the small of his back, leaving him with a pounding ache in his kidneys. He couldn’t find the source of the attack. Even listening didn’t do him any good. That was when he heard something and spun around in time to see a floating crossbow with the string pulled back. He could only put an arm up to block his face, as an arrow went through his arm. It didn’t draw blood or skin, but it was through his forearm. He felt...weak and tired, as the crossbow disappeared and was replaced by a rope. The lead in Izuku’s, invisible, hands was an improvisation and he knew it, but he knew how it was about to be used. Whipping it towards a weakened Aizawa, he was able to loop it around the man’s wrist and tug him off balance, landing a knee to his gut. The other students watched in awe, as the hero’s expression twisted into pain, before shoving him off and watching the arrow fade away from his arm, leaving no marks. His exhaustion went away with it, just as Izuku came back into visibility.  
“The hell was that?”  
“An Arrow of Weakness.” He swiped down and scurried through his menu, a gelatinous green block and a spherical object appearing in his hands, just as Aizawa erased his quirk. When the scarf was headed for him, he dropped the block and jumped onto it. Using more force than a simple jump sent him about two meters above the block, putting him up at approximately three meters in the air. Plenty high enough to dodge the capture gear headed for him.

While in the air, he threw the object in his hand, the hero catching it. He made a face, as his finger felt the, slightly, gelatinous surface of the Ender Pearl in his grip, before he was forced to drop it, as Izuku teleported to him, a foot digging into his stomach. The greenette felt the strain the pearl had on him, but brushed it off in favor of landing another knee into the man’s stomach, just as the pearl disintegrated on the ground. An elbow found his solar plexus, throwing him off of the raven, who held his side and sucked in a breath he knew he needed.  
“T...Time…” Izuku nodded and opened the menu again and pulled out another potion, along with an apple. Walking to his teacher, he offered them.  
“A Potion of Healing.” The man saw no deception on the boy’s face and took the potion, uncorking it. When he smelled it, he caught a whiff of melon. He sighed and downed it, tasting nothing but watermelon, but with the flavor jacked up. He felt his bruising fade away in moments, before whistling and accepting the apple, offered.  
“Thanks. That’s one versatile quirk you’ve got there.” The greenette smiled a little.  
“Thanks.”  
“What is your quirk, exactly?”

Izuku sighed and scratched his head.  
“Well...No one, but my mentor, believes me, but I have a connection to three people from another dimension. One of them gives me access to his inventory, which is where I pulled those things from. Recently, he’s been able to split from me, but he’s asleep right now. When I merge with him, I have access to his speed, strength, and his flight ability. The glowing white eyes come from him, too.” He sighed and rubbed at the circles under his eyes, knowing not a lot of them would believe him. His friends did, of course, having seen Hero, Alex, and Steve first hand. He got some incredulous looks, making him groan.  
“Believe me or not, I don’t care.” Another student was called up, Tokoyami Fumikage if he heard right.

Time went by quickly after that and, soon, Izuku was trying not to laugh, as All Might came into the room, wearing one of his older hero costumes. He was such an idiot, sometimes. His lack of a short term memory was comical, but the greenette knew why the man even had problems. He was told of the fight that took his organs and noted that there was a punch to his head that made him start to hemorrhage. The injury partially destroyed the man’s hippocampus, which affected his memory. He let the slips slide, since he knew there was a legit answer for them. At least the hero had the mind to write things down. He found himself getting up to grab his case from the wall, as he followed the others.

In the locker room, he set his case down and opened it, pulling out a thin top. It was dark grey and, as he slipped it on, it was found to be almost skin tight on him. At certain angles, it was found to be woven with iron threads. The same make up and color went for his pants, as well. They attached to his foot, around his toes and heels, padding at the contact points. Reaching back inside the case, he pulled out a visor, set with bullet proof acrylic and tinted a light blue. Setting that in his lap, for now, he pulled out a pair of brown, leather, gloves and put them on. Perfect size. The last thing in the case was a mouth mask. It was metal with hints of blue, holes over it for ventilation. Some of the others were curious to see what he’d put on, seeing as they heard about his quirk. They watched him swipe in the air and look like he was going through something, only he could see. They watched him touch something lower and then what was, apparently, in his inventory. He waved away the menu in front of him and then touched the first thing. The others looked startled to see a pair of pants appear in his hands. They were covered in, shard-like, plates that looked like _diamond._ He stepped into them and shifted the waist to put them into place, as he pulled out a pair of boots, designed much like the pants, and put them on. The next thing was a chestplate, those shards looking like chainmail from a fantasy realm. As he fixed things into place, he brought out a helmet. It looked Greek in design, but didn’t quite come down as far in the nose or cheek areas. He affixed the visor to the bottom edge of it and fit his head into it, his mouth mask hanging around his neck. Once getting it fixed, the others could see that it was plated in the same material as the rest of him, but in bigger pieces. He brought his mask up to his mouth and locked it in place. The others could only stare, as he started walking out of the room. That was a literal _suit of armor._

As they grouped outside, Izuku noted the flicker in the blonde hero’s, shaded, eyes. He caught the pride in those blue eyes the man had. It made him feel warm inside and a rush of dopamine went through him. He heard what they were to be doing and stepped over to Uraraka, when he heard he was on her team. She looked a little startled, but smiled at him. He pulled his mask down and smiled back. It turned into a frown when he knew who was going to be the villains. Iida...and Bakugo. There was another flash through the man’s eyes, knowing how bad Izuku’s luck was. Meeting eyes, the greenette, subtly, gave him a look that told that it was ok. All Might’s posture relaxed a touch, as he told them to go to the site and for the villain team to get the fake bomb ready. They’d have ten minutes. While they were working, Izuku stood next to Uraraka, outside the building. She was putting a communication device in her ear, while the greenette was observing the building. He went into his menu and was putting certain things into, what he called, his hotbar. He brought one thing into his hand. An Ender Pearl.  
“Here. This might feel strange. If you need to get away from or closer to something, throw this in the direction. As soon as it lands, you’ll be teleported to it. It’s a one time use, so use it wisely.” She took it, feeling it’s squishy surface.  
“What is it?”  
“It’s called an Ender Pearl. They come from creatures, in that other dimension, that can teleport at will. I’m only giving you one, since you have compact pouches. When we get in there, make sure to split off from me at the door. Scout out the way to the bomb room. Iida will, most likely, be in there with it. Take this. It’s an Invisibility Potion. It will last for three minutes, so use it as a last resort. If you do need to drink it, I’ll warn you. It tastes terrible.” He handed her the bottle, which she put in a pouch, on her waist, as she nodded.  
“Thanks. Alright, so...I’ll be going for the bomb room. What are you going to do?” He lifted his mouth mask up over his mouth, clicking it into place. He answered right before All Might’s voice could be heard over their earpieces.  
“I’ll be keeping Bakugo off your back.”

“START!”


End file.
